How to Forget
by weepingangel9578
Summary: What if Legolas was killed when Aragorn was young? What if Aragorn blames himself even when people tell him to forget? And what will happen when the fellowship has to stop in Mirkwood? (rated for violence and character death. Nothing too bad though, I am being cautious.) [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here's the next story, the reviews that I received for my last story where so nice and encouraging, so thank you. Please review and please enjoy!**

* * *

_No don't hurt him!_

_You have to be strong Estel…_

_It's alright…I'm alright…_

_Leave him be! Use me you foul creatures!_

_I'm sorry Estel…I'm so sorry…I have to go…_

_ESTEL!_

Aragorn's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in his bed roll. His calloused hand immediately grasped his heart. The ranger brought his other hand up to his forehead and wiped at the torrents of sweat that were growing there. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to slow his heart beat. Aragorn could hear his ragged breathing sounding throughout the camp as he tried to process the fragments of his latest nightmare. All the other members of the fellowship were fast asleep. The four hobbits were lying around Frodo in a protective ring. They were snoring softly and the ranger sighed as he envied their calm energy. The man from Gondor was lying on the outskirts of camp, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for anything even in sleep. The dwarf was snoring loudly near the fire, his hands resting firmly on his heavy metal armor. The ranger became confused when he couldn't locate the signs of the wizard. He looked around carefully until a barely audible puff on a pipe caught his attention. He turned sharply to his right and saw the neutral face of Gandalf the Grey studying him closely from his guard post, pipe held loosely in hand.

"Don't think I haven't noticed Aragorn."

The ranger's face fell and he shifted his gaze to the ground at the wizard's feet.

"Your sleepless nights have come to my attention and I have no doubt on what they are from. However, one question still plagues me. Why now?"

Aragorn closed his eyes and released a short puff of breath. He turned to the wizard with saddened, yet tearless eyes.

"I only wish I knew my friend. The endless nightmares have been plaguing me since our departure from Rivendell."

Gandalf's normally stiff composure broke slightly and he casually put out his pipe. Once the embers where cooled, he approached the struggling man.

"Aragorn, I know your pain is great. You have suffered a great loss, and I am in no way asking you to forget about the friendship you shared. I am however, asking you to forget your guilt and carry on with your task. Although it pains me to say it, the enormity of the current situation overshadows our individual grief."

The wise wizard placed a wrinkled yet strong hand on the ranger's shoulder. He gave the man a brief nod before heading back to his guard post. However, before he could reach his destination he was stopped by the ranger's grasp around his wrist. He turned to face the man once more.

"You go and rest, I will take the next guard. I want to have some time to myself."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and turned towards the campfire. Aragorn watched as the last of the fellowship fell into the soothing arms of sleep. How he envied them all. Deciding that brooding would get him nowhere, Aragorn placed himself on the designated guard post and unsheathed his sword. He drew his legs up to his chest and heavily rested his head on his knees. He sighed deeply before losing himself in thoughts of the quest ahead, the new adventures, and new friends. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, the man couldn't let the thoughts of old friends and old missions leave him. And although some he could smile at some, others would haunt him till the end of his days and beyond.

Realizing that his melancholy mood wasn't going anywhere soon, the ranger accepted the gloom and prepared himself for the long night ahead.

* * *

"They are almost upon us," stated the ranger as he rose from the ground.

He had just spent the past ten minutes with his right ear pressed harshly against the rocky earth. He had been searching for the footsteps of the band of Uruk-hai that had managed to lock onto them in the early morning hours. Aragorn was deeply concerned with the speed at which the horrid creatures were moving. They were about to catch up with the fellowship and Aragorn knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before they were engaged in battle.

The ranger turned to observe the land around them. The unexpected Uruk-hai chase had put them on a modified course to the east instead of the south-eastern route they needed to take in order to reach Mordor.

Aragorn paled when he saw the looming forest they were quickly approaching. He swallowed thickly as he recognized the group of trees. _Mirkwood..._He shook his head and closed his eyes as horrid memories plagued him.

_Rusted swords coated in blood_

_The muted sounds of fists on skin_

_The sickening crack of broken bones_

_The putrid smell of burnt flesh_

The ranger pried his eyes open and could feel the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't do it, he couldn't go in _there_. Aragorn immediately began mapping every possible route that would avoid the Mirkwood realm, but a sudden shout from a worried hobbit grabbed his attention.

"STRIDER! I can see them!"

The ranger whipped around and his heart sank when he saw that the hobbit was indeed correct. A large swarm of black was closing in on the horizon. Aragorn quickly scanned the group and tried to weigh the odds. From his view he could see about thirty or so Uruk-hai that were armed excessively. Aragorn sighed. He knew that they would not have too much of a problem with finishing the Uruk-hai, but it was in no way going to be easy. He beckoned the fellowship to form a circle with the hobbits on the inside. The ranger smiled when he saw the Halflings draw their swords and fill their stances with confidence.

As expected, it took mere moments for the Uruk-hai to surround the group. The nasty beings were now baring their teeth, clanging their weapons, and mocking the fellowship as they waited for them to make the first move.

Having had enough of the foul creatures, Aragorn signaled the fellowship to attack, and attack they did.

The dwarf, Gondorian man, and the wizard jumped into battle and immediately took out Uruk after Uruk. Aragorn stuck closer to the hobbits in case they needed aid. He continually glanced back to the group of four and was pleasantly surprised to see how well they were holding their own. After he decided that they would be alright on their own for a little while, Aragorn moved towards a large group of Uruks on the outskirts of the battle.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of fighting almost all of the Uruks were lying dead on the ground. The few stragglers that were left were being quickly finished by the fellowship. Aragorn was quickly wiping the dark Uruk blood from his sword when a shout of pain reached his ears. He knew the voice and immediately ran towards the figure on the ground.

He quickly jumped over Pippin and ran at the grinning Uruk. In a single swift motion the Uruk-hai crumpled to the ground, headless. Seeing that the danger was gone, the ranger turned and knelt beside the fallen hobbit. Pippin was clutching his left thigh and his face was contorted in pain. Aragorn could see the sticky red blood flowing freely over the small fingers. The healer in him took control as he gently removed Pippin's hand to check the wound. He frowned when he saw the extent of the damage. The Uruk-hai's blade had cut deeply into the hobbit's leg and without treatment and binding the hobbit would without a doubt bleed to death. Aragorn could already see the effects of blood loss hitting the small being. Pippin's face was pale, his hands were shaking, and he was swaying dangerously.

Aragorn acted quickly and tore a strip of fabric from his tunic and tied it tightly around the wound. Pippin hissed slightly at the pain but it was cut short when his eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped lifelessly to the ground. The ranger frowned and hurried his motions even further. He sheathed his sword and gathered the injured hobbit into his arms.

By now the rest of the fellowship was gathering around him. Merry looked utterly horrified, Frodo and Sam had looks of intense worry on their faces, and Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf were watching with concern.

Aragorn quickly approached the wizard and pulled him to the side. Once they were a short distance from the group, Aragorn lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I do not have the needed tools to heal him. Even if I did I am unsure if I could do much good in these conditions. He needs a healer and quickly."

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully and looked the ranger in the eye.

"Do you understand what that means Aragorn?"

The man's eyes became grief stricken but he nodded all the same.

"Yes, and although it will pain me greatly, we must travel into Mirkwood."

* * *

**Well what do you think so far?**

**Please let me know and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review guys! I will love you even more if you do!**

* * *

The fellowship moved quickly and quietly through the darkened trees of Mirkwood. At the front was Aragorn, who was carrying a barely conscious Pippin. The ranger was antsy and irritable. He was slightly ahead of the rest of the group; his entire being was saying 'leave me alone'. The other hobbits were moving at a speed most unnatural for their small legs. Horrid worry was fueling their haste. Behind them Gimli and Boromir where lagging slightly due to their wariness of the elves they knew inhabited the woods surrounding them. Gandalf was following at the rear. He was watching the fading hobbit with a critical eye, as well as the ranger who carried him.

Soon they reached a hallway like clearing. The grass formed a thin line that seemed to stretch for miles. The walkway was lined with towering trees. The fellowship gasped slightly at the sight. Suddenly Aragorn stopped in his tracks and held his hand up to the confused fellowship. He turned to face straight ahead and spoke forcefully to the trees.

"Warriors of Mirkwood, we pay you no threat! We seek aid from your healers. An honorable comrade has fallen to the blade of an Uruk-hai and is in desperate need of your skills. I beg of you to help us, we would be most grateful!"

Silence fell over the clearing as the words spoken were deliberated by unseen beings. After far too much time had passed Aragorn looked down at the paling form in his arms and shifted impatiently from foot to foot. Finally he pleaded once again.

"Please help us! We are here on the most noble of causes, I promise you!"

Then, much to the relief of the fellowship, graceful beings descended from the trees. One by one the elves soundlessly approached the group of warriors. The otherworldly beings formed a group in front of Aragorn and studied them closely. The ranger searched their faces quickly. Then a slender figure clad in various shades of greens and browns stepped forward. The female elf placed herself directly in front of the ranger and stared deeply into his eyes. After a moment she smiled and Aragorn quickly returned it. Her voice floated melodiously through the air as the sliver tinged words of evish fell from her tongue.

"Mae govannan Aragorn. Nae saian luume'" (Well met Aragorn. It has been too long.)

Aragorn nodded sadly and switched to the common tongue so the others could follow the conversation.

"Indeed my friend, but greetings can wait. Our friend is in desperate need of help. He has been bleeding profusely for the last half an hour and I can feel him fading."

The elf nodded and placed her hands on the hobbit's forehead. Aragorn felt the hobbit in his arms stiffen slightly before relaxing under the elf's light touch. Soon the she-elf pulled back and barked out several sharp orders in elvish to the archers behind her. With a nod of their heads, six of the eight took off down the hallway of trees. The female turned to her remaining kin and spoke quietly to them. She glanced over her shoulder and gestured to the ranger.

"We will help your friend. Come quickly, if what you speak is true than he doesn't have much time."

With nothing more, she turned her back on the fellowship and followed her soldiers through the trees. Aragorn faced the fellowship and gestured for them to follow before taking off himself.

The race through the trees was a blur to the ranger. He felt a cold hand snake around his heart as he grew closer to the palace of the king of Mirkwood. He was once again bombarded by nightmarish memories. Aragorn shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. A sudden movement in his arms pulled him away from the horror. He looked down to see the bleary and clouded eyes of Pippin. The hobbit opened his mouth stiffly and his voice fell from his mouth in a hoarse whisper.

"A-Aragorn…where a-a-are w-we? Wh-where's M-M-M…"

Aragorn quickly shushed the hobbit as he saw the pain contorting his face.

"Merry is alright my friend. He is behind us as we speak. We are in Mirkwood and we are heading to the palace of King Thranduil."

Pippin's eyes opened slightly before drifting shut once again. Aragorn frowned at the hobbit's condition before and increased his speed. After several more minutes the fellowship found themselves being pushed towards the ominous stone walls of the Mirkwood palace. The elves inhabiting the fortress were all gawking at the odd sight before them. However, the fellowship was undeterred and they rushed through the twisting underground halls of the palace before arriving at Thranduil's throne room. They were stopped at the door by several armed guards. The female from the forest stepped forward and began a fast paced and heated argument with the guards in elvish. The fellowship watched eagerly for the outcome. After several sharp gestures the warrior turned quickly and nodded.

"The king will see you now."

Aragorn sighed in relief.

"Hannon lle mellon-nin. Lle ume quell." (Thank you my friend. You did well.)

The elf nodded.

"Amin fael cared man ro car mellon-nin." (I'm only doing what he'd do my friend.)

The ranger's heart clenched dangerously. The elf's meaning struck him hard. He breathed shakily and nodded loosely. Although ice cold terror was coursing through him the frantic state of the fellowship pushed him forward. With a deep breath of courage, the ranger pushed through the heavy oaken doors and entered the throne room.

The sight that met him tore viciously at his heart strings. King Thranduil was sitting in a rather haphazard position on his intricate throne. His shining golden hair was thrown messily about his head and several unkempt strands were hanging over his face. Thranduil's clothes looked clean, but they were horribly ruffled and disarrayed. The fellowship stood quietly as they waited to be addressed by the king.

The silence was thick and seemed to stretch and wrap around the entire room. Becoming antsy the ranger cleared his throat lightly. He watched hopefully as the elven king's ears twitched at the sound. However, he didn't show any other signs of moving. Seeing his opportunity, Aragorn passed the ill hobbit to the Gondorian and bowed deeply to the disheveled king.

"Aaye heru en amin." (Hail my lord.)

The king raised his head slightly and a grief laden smile graced his lips for a mere second when he recognized the ranger before him.

"Mae govannan Estel." (Well met Estel.)

Aragorn frowned when he heard the king's voice. The normally arrogant and loud voice of the king had been shaped into a broken and timid whisper. He sounded hoarse, like he hadn't used his voice in months, and Aragorn knew very well why.

Remembering Gandalf's words from before, he focused on the task at hand. He quickly switched to the common tongue, knowing the king spoke the language.

"My king, we are here seeking your aid. A dear friend-"The ranger quickly gestured to the hobbit in the Boromir's arms. "-was injured severely during an Uruk-hai attack. We have a long journey ahead of us and it is that of the utmost importance. We cannot continue until he is healed. If you would be kind enough to help us we would be forever in your debt."

Mere seconds later the voice sounded again.

"Ned rant." (Of course)

Aragorn was slightly taken back when the king responded so quickly. However, seeing as the decision was in their favor, he nodded graciously. Thranduil gestured for the closest servant to come to his side. The elf bowed to his king and the listened to his orders carefully. Once he was sure the king was finished, the servant straightened and approached the fellowship purposely. In a single, swift motion, the elf plucked the injured hobbit from Boromir's arms and strode off through the doors. As they were closing the group still inside heard the frantic yet forceful shouts in elvish and the barely audible shuffling of feet. As the large doorway clicked shut completely, the fellowship was once again plunged into uncomfortable silence.

The king had bowed his head into his hands and was humming softly to himself. Occasionally words of elvish would flow sadly from his mouth. His voice was broken yet strangely beautiful. Aragorn snapped his head towards the king as the words hit home.

_Oh little Greenleaf wandering through the trees,_

_Laughing, jumping, happy as can be,_

_Night took your fun,_

_The day fell to quick,_

_You're not the only one..._

The ranger looked away as tears pricked his eyes. He had managed to hold in his feelings in until now, but found himself suddenly struggling to contain the urge to collapse and cry as Thranduil continued his mournful singing. The sorrowful words were now the only noise in the large room and it was agony for the ranger. It magnified their meaning and they were now bouncing around his head and berating his mind.

This also brought forth a question that had been formed long ago, but had been pushed to the back of his mind. Unable to control himself any longer Aragorn stood and spoke quickly and suddenly.

"Can I go see him?"

The room was now suffocating. The king had quieted and now sat rigidly in his throne and was staring at Aragorn with wide, almost frightened eyes. Aragorn bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, fearing that he had just cost them Pippin's treatment and their safe passage through Mirkwood.

Then, when the silence was about to completely overwhelm the ranger, the king nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes you may. You do not need to ask."

Aragorn smiled, but soon lost it as he saw the silver tear fall from the king's face. The ranger stood and bowed to the king.

"Thank you…and I-I'm so sorry."

The King looked at him with teary eyes and stood shakily from his throne. His guards immediately rushed to his sides, but he brushed them off quickly. They hesitated, but followed orders none the less. The king approached Aragorn and stopped when he was directly in front of the ranger.

"You are always welcome. He…he loved you so m-much..." The king trailed off and turned his head slightly from the ranger. "I-I…I'm sorry but I must leave. I-I have…I must go."

The ranger frowned as several more tears fell from the king's face. As he was about to leave he stopped and turned to the extremely confused fellowship.

"Myrin will show you to your quarters and will answer any questions you have. He will get you whatever you require."

The king threw the doors open and rushed through the halls. As he left a slender elf in light leather armor bowed to the fellowship. Aragorn bowed his head in return and walked to join the fellowship.

"I will find you all later. For now there is something that I need to do."

Gandalf grasped the range'rs shoulder, concern in his eyes.

"Aragorn…"

The ranger smiled with tears in his eyes and brushed the wizard's hand away.

"I know Mithrandir. Now please let me go."

The wizard reluctantly released the man and watched him run from throne room. Gandalf sighed heavily and turned to the elf, who was now standing awkwardly by the door. The elf smiled lightly and gestured for the group to follow him.

"I am Myrin and I am at your service. If you will please follow me, I will show you to your quarters."

The fellowship looked at each other questioningly before deciding that the only thing they could do at the moment was follow the elf and wait for events to unfold.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

* * *

Aragorn walked slowly through the courtyard that led to the gates of the palace. His head was bowed slightly and he had his eyes glued to the ground, observing his boots carefully. As he walked down the curling paths he could feel the piercing gazes of the passing elves boring into him. They were watching him with curiosity. Most of them knew of the ranger's history with Mirkwood, but some were oblivious and thoroughly confused when they saw where the man was headed. The surprise in their gazes soon morphed into grief and pity before they quickly hurried away to complete other tasks.

The ranger finally tore his eyes from the ground when he reached the towering gates that separated the palace from the rest of the darkening forest. He nodded curtly to the guards as he waited for them to signal the okay to open the gates. A loud metallic clang filled the air as the gates swung open. Aragorn shuffled through quickly in an attempt to avoid the glances he knew the guards were sending him. Once he was through he didn't bother to look back. Being here was too painful. As soon as he was far enough away he took off in a sprint.

Aragorn whipped through the trees, tears streaming silently down his face. He turned quickly to the left, then to the right, then to the left again. He only slowed himself down when he reached a familiar clearing. The ranger was panting deeply and a light red tint had colored his tanned cheeks. His warm silver eyes were locked straight ahead.

The clearing was one of the few places left in Mirkwood that hadn't been plagued by the darkness. The towering trees that made up the forest created a ring around the lush green grass, shaping the clearing into a perfect circle. In the dead center of the space was a glimmering willow tree. It was tall and full, it's sagging braches barely dusting the ground below. The braches were thick with healthy green leaves that created a concealing curtain that completely blocked the view of what lay inside.

Aragorn's eyes welled up with tears once again. Just being this close was tearing him in two. He approached the willow on wobbly legs. He placed his steps carefully and silently on the grass beneath his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb the peace. He stopped abruptly, mere inches from the branches that were swaying slightly in the breeze. He reached out a cautious hand and let his fingers brush back the curtain of leaves. He stepped inside slowly and let the branches close behind him, cutting him off from the outside world.

Once inside Aragorn approached the trunk. He paled slightly when he saw the all too familiar signs of grief. The woodland elves had placed flowers and beautifully carved slabs of wood around the bottom of the trunk and in the various key-holes found in the bark. The ranger smiled slightly when he saw the offerings, given in sympathy, of the Imladris and Lothlórien elves as well. It was clear that all had grieved for the lost soul.

The man dropped silently to his knees in respect and stared at the ground once again. He bit his lip until he drew blood in hopes of containing his crushing sadness. He cast his tear filled eyes upwards and immediately regretted it. For when he did his gaze fell upon the small shrine that he knew Thranduil had created.

At the base of the tree a small group of white flowers and small candles had been placed in a careful half circle on the grass. A small, sliver stand lay in the middle of them. It held the weapons of the deceased. Two expertly crafted knives were on the lower rack and a hand carved long-bow of green and white lay on the top level, a quiver of delicate and deadly arrows lay at its side. Aragorn reached out an uncertain hand and lightly stroked the beloved weapons. As they trailed over the last curve of the bow, a small tinkling caught his attention. He moved his gaze upwards until it rested on an elegant circlet behind the weapons stand. The masculine crown was pure silver and had a minuscule emerald hanging from the intricate design on the front.

The ranger had to pull back as grief overtook him. The weapons, the crown, the engraved stone at the head of the burial place, everything was for _him..._they were in honor of the deceased crown prince of Mirkwood, King Thranduil's only son, Legolas Greenleaf.

The elf had died young, by elven standards, and had been grieved for miserably. He charmed almost all people he met and was loved by all. He had also been a fierce friend to the ranger when he was a child.

Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut and hesitantly placed a hand on the small stone at the head of the grave. He took a shaky breath and opened his stinging eyes.

"Suilad mellon-nin. Amin hiraetha amin gar-al-tol-an cen-lle. Amin gar-na-caul." (Hello my friend. I am sorry I have not been to see you. I have been burdened.)

Aragorn searched the headstone and guilt soon joined the grief. He lapsed easily into the common tongue as he dropped his head. The tears now freely fell from his face and stained the ground, before being absorbed by the earth. His shoulders started shaking horribly as uncharacteristic sobs tore from his throat.

"I'm s-so sorry L-Legolas. I-It is a-all m-my fault that y-you ended u-up l-like this!"

The man gripped the ground ferociously as anger ripped through him. However, the anger diminished quickly and the same hollow ache of grief gripped him again. He quieted his sobs and looked at the possessions of the elf and his gravestone.

"Everyone keeps telling me to forget what happened, but I could never do that. I will never forget you Legolas that is a promise. I can never forgive myself either. I know you told me to before you…" The ranger trailed off as the words became too hard to say out loud. He took a breath a continued. "You told me that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself but…but it is my fault! I let you do all of that for me, I should have stopped you sooner. I knew you were growing weaker, I knew you were dying, yet I did nothing! How could I do that to you? You gave up everything for me!"

The ranger looked away quickly as a lump formed in his throat. His breath felt restricted and his heart was about to fly from his chest. He swallowed thickly and once again gazed at the words written in elvish under his hand.

_Legolas Greenleaf_

_A belegohtar ah naa tanya tel'raa. (A mighty warrior with the heart of a lion)_

_Elen sila lumenn ho anui (Stars will shine on him forever)_

Aragorn moved silently and sluggishly over to rest his back on the large trunk of the tree. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his head in his hands, his sobs of pain never leaving the protection of the ancient willow.

* * *

**I know it was a pretty depressing chapter, but it needed to be done.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so this chapter is mainly going to be back story so all of the text in italics is part of a flash back.**

* * *

The fellowship sat quietly in the grand room they had been given. The ceiling was high and carefully molded and carved. There were several small beds that had been placed along the vast walls. They were perfectly made with crisp light green sheets that were embossed with a delicate leaf design. There was a large closet filled with clothes made of rich fabrics, and a third room with a water basin, small balcony, and a mirror that was connected by a wooden door on the east side.

The hobbits were perched on the edge of one of the beds, worry etched into their features. Merry had been especially anxious when Pippin still hadn't been returned after forty-five minutes had passed. He jumped from the bed and began pacing in front of the door. The other two hobbits watched in concern.

Gandalf and the man from Gondor were leaning against the far wall, enclosed in thought. The dwarf was sitting in a chair a few feet from the two. He still held his axe in a death grip. His family's past with Mirkwood and its royal family had been a checkered one at best. His wariness of being within the elven stronghold was obliviously evident.

Suddenly there was an almost silent knock at the door. Everyone within the room jerked their heads towards the door.

"Come in." The deep baritone of Gandalf's voice carried through the door.

A lithe elf stepped through the doorway. He had a fair face, like most others, and had shining brown hair that fell down his back gracefully. He bowed as he entered the room. He was immediately swarmed by the hobbits. Merry looked up at him pleadingly.

"Is Pippin going to be okay?"

The elf smiled kindly and turned to the door. He gestured with his hand towards the second figure that hadn't been seen originally. The hobbits gasped happily when they saw the second elf walk in with a small being in his arms.

"Pippin!"

The small hobbit was wrapped in a light blanket and was fast asleep. The elf carrying him, silently walked to the closest bed, and lay the hobbit down carefully before returning to the first elf by the door. The two bowed and left the room. As the door closed once again the hobbits ran to their kinsman's side.

Merry leapt into the bed and curled up at Pippin's side. Sam and Frodo ran to the other side and pulled two of the chairs up so they could sit by their recovering friend. Silence fell again, but it was no longer heavy and suffocating.

* * *

About half an hour later the hobbit in the bed, stirred slightly and grabbed the attention of all around him. He opened his still tired eyes and smiled when he saw that he was surrounded by friends. Pippin reached out a hand and grasped for Merry's. Merry quickly complied and gripped his friend's hand tightly.

"Hey Pip, how are you feeling?"

Pippin slowly pushed himself up from the bed and yawned deeply. His voice was still hoarse but the hobbit was definitely stronger than he had been mere hours before.

"I've been better, but those elves sure know what they are doing."

Merry chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

"Yeah they do Pip, that's why Strider brought us here."

Pippin nodded before looking around the room in confusion. He quickly turned back to Merry a few seconds later.

"Merry where is Aragorn?"

The hobbit paused and looked to the others for an answer.

"I don't know Pip…Gandalf you said something before he left. Do you know where he is?"

The wizards sighed and approached the group of hobbits before resting on the bed next to them.

"Yes my young hobbit, I know where he went."

The four nodded quietly. Sensing an exclamation, the other two members of the fellowship pulled up chairs and placed themselves around the rest of the group. Boromir had some questions of his own, and wanted them answered.

"Why has he been acting so strangely? Everyone has…I had heard of the King of Mirkwood and of how he was a fierce warrior that you would not want to cross. The being that we saw was nothing more than a frightened child."

"King Thranduil has suffered much and so has Aragorn."

The man nodded. Gimli was next to break the silence.

"Apparently, because when my father was here, with the company of Thorin Oakensheild, that retched king trapped them here. From what my father told me that elf enjoyed every minute of their struggles."

The dwarf paused and placed a hand in his beard as he thought.

"Although I do recall my father saying that there was another elf, always at the king's side. He looked exactly like the king. He was his son I think. Ha son! My father said that the king ordered him around like a dog! If that's how he treated his own family, I understand why he is known as a sadistic bastard."

Gandalf stiffened slightly and pointed a finger towards the dwarf.

"You should watch your words master dwarf. King Thranduil loved his son more than anything else in this world."

"Loved?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo sadly.

"Yes Frodo, loved. King Thranduil lost his son shortly after Thorin and his company passed through Mirkwood. The king hasn't been the same since. His son was the only family he had left. His wife died shortly after Legolas was born and he had no other children."

"Wait I thought that the elves were immortal?"

"They are Sam. That is why when an elf dies it affects others so deeply. Elves are blessed creatures, they aren't supposed to die."

"Well then how did Legolas die?"

Gandalf sighed.

"It is not a pleasant story my dear hobbits, and it involves our dear ranger as well."

The fellowship watched the wizard in surprise.

"What?"

"It is true. You had asked me why Aragorn had been acting so strangely, being here has put an enormous weight on him."

"What happened Gandalf?"

"Well as I said it isn't a friendly tale but if you must know I will tell you. When Aragorn was around the age of twenty he returned to Imladris on a short break from the rangers. By this time Legolas and Aragorn had known each other for many years and were close friends. When Aragorn returned Legolas happened to be relaying a message to Lord Elrond. The two decided to use Legolas' remaining time as a hunting trip. And that is where our story begins…"

* * *

"_Legolas slow down!"_

"_Lazy human"_

_Legolas turned with a smirk to the ranger behind him. Aragorn rolled his eyes and moved to a jog. He soon was even with the elf and he lightly punched him on the shoulder. The elf gasped over-dramatically and turned to the ranger._

"_Injuring the crowned prince? You could be killed for that Aragorn son of Arathorn."_

_Aragorn scoffed and lightly cuffed the prince. Legolas repeated the gasp and his lips curled upwards into a devious smirk. _

"_Repeating the offence? Tisk, tisk Estel, it seems that punishment is in order._"

_In the blink of an eye the elf jumped the ranger and tackled him to the ground. He immediately wrapped the ranger in a headlock. Aragorn struggled but knew it was no use._

"_Let me up you crazy elf!"_

_Legolas' silver laughter rang through the air._

"_I'm sorry Aragorn, but…I think not."_

_Aragorn huffed and pushed against the elf. Seeing as there was still no change, the ranger stilled and breathed heavily through his nose._

"_Amin lava…" (I yield)_

_Legolas smiled and quickly moved from the ranger. Aragorn grunted and raised himself from the ground. With a half hearted glare he continued moving on. Legolas smirked and followed after his friend. When he reached his side Aragorn grumbled lowly._

"_Prissy elf"_

_Legolas raised an eyebrow._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Fine you dirty ranger."_

"_Stuck up princeling"_

_Aragorn smirked as he waited for a response. He knew that Legolas hated that nickname. When several minutes passed and he received no answer, the ranger frowned and turned to his friend. His worry grew when he saw that Legolas had stopped a few feet back and his entire body was rigid and stone like. Aragorn rushed to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas turned to him and darted his eyes back and forth suspiciously. He dropped his voice to a whisper as he spoke._

"_We must be careful. We are not alone."_

_Aragorn immediately tensed. He gripped his sword and soundlessly unsheathed it. He leaned closer to the elf, who had now drawn his bow, and hissed in his ear._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A rather large pack of orcs is approaching quickly."_

_The ranger nodded and took up the common battle stance he shared with the elf. The two stood back to back and waited carefully for the approaching enemy. Aragorn could feel the slight twitching of the elf as he sensed the orcs growing closer. _

_All seemed to still as the elf drew a silent breath and gripped his bow a little tighter. Aragorn saw the elf slowly pull back the string on his bow and became confused when he still couldn't see any orcs. Suddenly the elf shouted at the ranger and whipped around._

"_Dad sii'!" (Down now!)_

_The ranger immediately ducked as the elf let the arrow fly. A screech and a hollow thump sounded. Aragorn turned to see an orc archer lying dead on the ground. He looked at the elf, who nodded curtly. _

"_Hannon" (Thanks)_

_They returned to their original stance and watched as the orcs finally showed themselves. The evil creatures were sneering and grunting loudly at the pair. The elf and man stood motionless as the seeming leader of the orcs approached them. He walked directly to the man and spat at his feet._

"_An elf and a man…what a shame, I had been hoping for a real challenge."_

_Aragorn felt the elf tense. He turned back to the smirking orc and returned the gesture._

"_No threat? I think that you will find us to be quite the opposite."_

_The orc sneered and shouted a command in his darkened tongue to the rest of his soldiers. Suddenly the two were immersed in battle. _

_Aragorn had taken half of the soldiers while Legolas had headed for the rest. The man fought fiercely, cutting down orc after orc._ _After he had slain seven or eight he felt a stinging pain covering his left arm._ _He turned and saw a grinning orc on his left. Its sword was dripping with his blood. He looked to his pained arm and saw a large gash running down the side of his arm. He glared at the orc and swiftly decapitated the creature. He quickly turned to the next. After several more orcs fell dead he felt the sting again but this time in his leg. He hissed and looked down to see a blade sticking out unnaturally from his thigh. He pulled at it and growled in pain. Seeing that it wasn't going anywhere soon, he returned to fighting. However, his speed was inhibited to the point where several more blades came in contact with his skin. He yelped in pain again. This did however; grab the attention of his companion. Legolas ran to the ranger's side and checked him over._

"_Aragorn are you alright?"_

"_I've been better. I don't think that I can fight much longer."_

_The elf nodded grimly and turned to face the overwhelmingly large amount of orcs still standing. He quickly unsheathed his knives and took a stance over his friend. The orcs dug into him once again. _

_He panicked slightly when he noticed that the orcs were driving him away from his wounded friend. He fought desperately to regain his placement, but it became clear very quickly that it was in vain. Soon a shout caught his keen ears._

"_Legolas!"_

_The elf turned and his heart sank when he saw Aragon being held by an orc with a dagger pressing dangerously to his throat. Legolas froze, breathing heavily. The orc holding his friend sneered at him and spoke lowly._

"_Drop your weapons and we may, save your friend."_

_The elf grimaced and harshly threw his knives, quiver, and bow to the ground. He was immediately grabbed by the remaining orcs and pushed to his knees. They gripped his wrists tightly and bound him roughly. He grunted as his ankles were tied together. It was a loose knot but effective none the less. He watched as Aragorn was pushed towards him and hog tied in the same way. Once they were both subdued the leading orc stepped forward and grabbed Aragorn's chin. _

"_Look at what we have here. The adoptive son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to Gondor."_

_With his last word he punched the ranger in the gut, causing the man to cough and double over. Legolas struggled as the orc began beating the ranger. Seeing his friend in pain was too much, he had to make it stop. He racked his brain for answers. If they were beating on Aragorn because of his title, what would they do with the prince of Mirkwood? Legolas knew it was stupid, but seeing it as his only option, he shouted at the orcs._

"_Stop! Stop right now!"_

_The orcs paused and looked at him comically. He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Aragorn, who was looking at him curiously. He took in a deep breath and locked eyes with the leader._

"_As the crowned prince of Mirkwood, I order you to stop."_

_Legolas searched the orcs for a reaction. They looked to each other before smiling darkly at the elf. The leader turned quickly and shouted over his shoulder._

"_Grab the noble prince and the child!"_

_He turned and smirked at the angered pair._

"_Let's show them some hospitality."_

* * *

**Alright so I decided to split the flashback into two parts. The next section will be posted tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me an extra day, but I was really busy.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_Legolas and Aragorn both grunted as they were harshly thrown to the ground. The orcs circled around them viciously, growling and taunting. The leader stepped forward once again and walked to Aragorn. Without warning the orc pulled back his hand and brought it down hard upon the man's cheek. A hollow thwack echoed through the orc camp. _

_Legolas struggled against his bonds as his closest friend was hit repeatedly. The elf yelled defiantly towards the orcs._

"_How dare you! Taking advantage of a mere child! Leave him be and come for me if you want a challenge!"_

_The orc growled and moved away from the ranger. He approached the elf and bent down to be at Legolas' eye level._

"_Are you calling me a coward elf?"_

_Legolas grinned wickedly._

"_I was wrong, it can think!"_

_The orc growled and pushed the elf over. He growled orders to his fellow soldiers and immediately they all swarmed the elf. He was brutally kicked, punched, slapped, and cut by blades and by wicked finger nails. _

_Legolas remained stoic during the onslaught. Only the occasional grunt or grimace of pain would pass his lips. Suddenly the orcish leader growled and the troops backed off and left the elf breathing heavily on the ground. The leader stepped forward and spat at the elf before moving towards the other side of the camp with his followers._

_Aragorn remained in his spot until he was sure the orcs were gone. He then crawled, to the best of his ability, to the injured elf. Soon he was at Legolas' side and helped him sit up slowly. The elf grimaced as he was moved, but remained silent. The ranger checked over his friends wounds. He frowned when he saw the bruises marring the normally perfect skin, and the gashes on his arms, legs, and mid-section. He pulled gently on the elf's tunic and brought it over the fair being's head. The movement however, elicited a groan of pain from the elf. Aragorn flinched when he was able to see the full extent of the injuries._

"_Mellon-nin…mankoi lle uma tanya?" (My friend…why did you do that)_

_The elf smiled half-heartedly and drew in as much breath as he could with his aching ribs. He placed a pale hand on the ranger's shoulder and pulled him to his side. Once the ranger was seated next to the elf, Legolas rested his now aching head on the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes lightly as he spoke. _

"_Amin car-al-rach an cen-lle di-eithel." (I do not want to see you unwell)_

_The man sighed and wrapped an arm around the elf to steady him. As he felt Legolas slipping off into much needed sleep, he whispered comfortingly in the elf's ear._

"_Hannon lle mellon-nin…îdh eithel…" (Thank you my friend…rest well)_

* * *

_Aragorn woke to the harsh words of an elf and an orc. He turned quickly when he noticed that Legolas was no longer leaning on him. He soon located his friend when the argument escalated. Legolas was being gripped around the throat and his back was pushed up against a nearby tree. An orc was standing face to face with his friend and the two were exchanging extremely harsh words. _

"_You disgust me you piece of filth! How dare you try and attack the heir of Gondor when he sleeps no less!"_

_The orc sent a ferocious punch to the elf's jaw and growled at him._

"_Watch your mouth elf!"_

_Legolas growled in return and spat in the orc's face. This prompted the foul creature to throw the elf to the ground and place an iron clad foot on the elf's chest. Legolas struggled weakly as the orc pressed down on his ribcage. The elf scrunched his face as he felt the pressure crack his ribs even more than they already were. He still remained silent. Angered, the orc stomped down and crushed the elf's chest. Legolas yelped slightly and before lying as still as possible, desperate to regain his breath. Satisfied, the orc delivered one more kick to the elf's stomach and stalked back to the rest of the beasts. _

_Terrified for his friend, Aragorn pushed himself up and shuffled roughly over to the elf before once again collapsing at his side. The ranger gently reached out to the elf's mid-section and immediately felt the damage. Several broken ribs, several were cracked, and there was probably some minor internal bleeding. Aragorn's face fell in concern. Thinking quickly, the ranger shuffled back to where he had discarded Legolas' tunic the night before, and quickly tore it into small strips. He moved back to his friend and wrapped his mid-section strategically. He pulled back and checked over his work. Legolas turned his head weakly towards Aragorn and nodded gratefully. His voice fell from his mouth in a pained whisper._

"_H-Hannon" (Thanks)_

_Aragorn nodded and gently moved the elf closer to him. Legolas growled in pain as his body was moved._

"_I'm sorry Legolas...You need to be less bold my friend. Your body can not withstand much more of this treatment."_

_The elf nodded slowly and fell into a light sleep. His eyes remained closed; Aragorn knew this was a bad sign. Elves only sleep with their eyes closed when they are very weak, dying, or grieving. _

_Aragorn sighed and set himself between the elf and the pack of orcs, keeping watch was about all he could do at this point._

* * *

_The next few days sent the ranger's head spinning. The orcs favorite pass time had become brutally torturing the elf. He wasn't however, their victim of choice. They would always start for the ranger, but would never make it. The elf would make sure of that. Whether by harsh words or futile attacks, Legolas would always block their path. Because of this Aragorn was getting worried. The elf was getting weaker before his eyes. His ribs had been broken and re-broken several times, and he had large, now infected, gashes covering his entire body. _

_The ranger hadn't been able to treat them very well and the affects were now being seen. Several other bones were broken and they had been hastily wrapped. Legolas' fair and pale skin had been turned blue and black. His face was in the same state. _

_Aragorn knew that it wouldn't be long before the elf completely faded. He was dying and there was absolutely nothing that the ranger could do. _

_A groan of pain turned the ranger to the figure beside him. Legolas' body was slightly arched and a thin sheen of sweat was lining his brow. The ranger reached a comforting hand towards the elf's head and wiped his brow. Legolas opened his eyes slowly and locked gazes with the man. Aragorn became concerned when he noticed that his friend was sporting several new bruises and injuries. He quickly turned to the elf and searched his body._

"_Legolas mani marte an lle?" (Legolas what happened to you)_

_The elf didn't respond. Aragorn swallowed thickly and grasped his friend's shoulders. He jostled him lightly and flinched when a small whimper escaped his lips. Legolas cracked his eyes open a little and looked at the ranger sadly._

"_Amin hiraetha mellon. You weren't responding." (I'm sorry friend)_

_Legolas nodded and leaded lightly against the ranger. Aragorn sighed and repeated his question._

"_I asked you what happened."_

_Legolas' throat tightened as he tried to speak. His voice sounded like it had been rubbed with sand paper, but Aragorn could understand him no less._

"_They tried to grab you while you slept, I interrupted their plans."_

_The man sighed heavily and began to check on his friends wounds._

"_Why are you doing this Legolas? You cannot withstand much more of this. Stop protecting me and protect yourself."_

_The elf gulped and his mouth fell open._

"_I could never do that. I will always protect you."_

_Aragorn heaved a sigh and moved to sit beside the elf once more. He flinched when he realized that the elf's skin did not hold its normal heat. This was a bad sign indeed. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the elf and pulled him closer until the elf was practically in his lap. Legolas was shivering slightly and welcomed the warmth of the ranger. Aragorn felt the elf's body go limp in his arms and looked back at their captors. _

_The orcs were asleep and snoring loudly. The man hoped they wouldn't wake. Legolas needed sleep and he needed to heal. Otherwise the human feared that his life would stop far before it was supposed to._

* * *

"_You are not nearly as strong as you wish to believe elf."_

_The orc laughed manically as it pressed a burning hot iron sword to the elf's already abused body. Legolas arched his back in pain but refused to make a sound. Aragorn watched helplessly as his friend was brutally attacked. He had been bound and gagged and had no way out. He was stuck watching as his friend was burned repeatedly. His vision began to blur with tears as the sword was plunged back into the fire before beginning quickly jammed into the elf's arm, this time breaking the skin and almost detaching the limb. Legolas jerked violently and his mouth fell open, breath heavy. Aragorn struggled; his young frame was just too limited. _

_He looked away quickly when he saw the blade go into the blazing flames once again. The horrible sound of sizzling flesh pierced the air. Then a scream of unimaginable pain hit Aragorn's ears. He snapped his head towards the group of orcs and his eyes watered even more when he saw the elf's mouth dropped open and his face was contorted in pain. Aragorn pulled against his binds and tried to lash out at the orcs holding him. With all the movement the gag loosened just enough to let it fall from his mouth. Finding his mouth now free, the ranger screamed desperately._

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP!" _

_The orc paused and turned to look at him. He grinned maliciously as he saw the tears on the rangers face. He leaned in slightly and growled at the ranger._

"_I think not…"_

_With that he stabbed the red not blade into the elf's stomach. Legolas shouted in pain and looked up to the sky. Several crystal tears rolled down his face and his eyes rolled back in his head. Aragorn panicked when he saw the elf go limp and the orcs throw him to the ground. He struggled against the bonds that still held him. The orcs laughed and jeered at the man. He pulled against them and strived for his friend who was lying limply on the ground. Legolas remained still as the ranger shouted out his name through tears. When his breath was running low the ranger quieted himself and sat back on his knees. He breathed shakily and watched as the orcs drew closer. They circled around him until they were mere inches from his face. _

_Several raised their swords but they never got the chance to strike. A horn blew loudly through the trees. They all turned sharply and growled when the battalion of elves rode through the trees on their milky white horses. Aragorn gasped when he saw his brother's and father at the head of the group. _

_The elven soldiers quickly surrounded the orcs and pushed them into a circle. The orcs offered a futile defense but they were all dead within seconds. _

_Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir ran to Aragorn and quickly released him from his bonds. They were about to inquire about his health, but the ranger would have none of it. He scrambled to Legolas and fell at his side. The elf had yet to open his eyes. Aragorn picked up the elf's head and set it gently in his lap. The ranger waited and became distressed when he received no response after several minutes. He placed a hand on the elf's cheek and pulled back quickly when he felt the ice like skin below. He frantically shifted the elf's position so he had the elf's entire upper body in his arms. Finally Legolas cracked his eyes open and smiled lightly at the man. His voice was barely a whisper._

"_Aragorn…You're safe…I'm glad." _

_The ranger sniffed loudly and blinked through his tears. He nodded sadly and analyzed the elf's face. He could see the sparkle leaving the elf's sapphire eyes and his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't breathe as the tears fell in torrents from his face. Legolas frowned slightly and reached a shaky hand upwards. He placed the cold palm on his friend's cheek lightly. He stroked away some tears with his thumb before the act of holding up his hand became too much of a struggle. Aragorn felt the pressure leave his cheek and quickly grabbed the hand before it fell to the elf's chest. Legolas stared into the ranger's eyes and spoke so softly it was barely audible. _

"_Amin henn myrn Aragorn." (My eyes darken Aragorn)_

_Aragorn's eyes widened and he shook his head briskly._

"_Law Legolas, Law! Lle innas cuinar anann cuil!" (No Legolas, No! You shall live a long life!)_

_Legolas smiled weakly as he felt his breath begin to slow. He grasped Aragorn's hand tightly and looked up at the man with slightly teary eyes. Legolas labored breathing slowed dangerously and his words fell almost silently from his mouth._

"_Namaarie mellon-nin. Tenna' ento lye omenta cormamin niuve tenna." (Farewell my friend. Until we meet next my heart shall weep)_

_Aragorn watched in horror, his eyes wide, as the grip on his hand slackened, and the shining blue eyes dimmed and stared up at the sky, no longer seeing. Aragorn swallowed roughly and extended a shaky hand to touch the elf's chest. His breath quickened when he could no longer feel movement. Tears poured onto the broken and damaged elf's chest, staining the remains of bandages and his tunic. Aragorn no longer tried to suppress his sobs. _

_They tore from his throat viciously and unyielding. He gripped Legolas' body tightly and pulled him to his chest. He rocked slightly back and forth._

_He screamed brokenly when he felt the strong hands tried and pry him from the lifeless elf. He turned to find the tear streaked face of his brother's and solemn frown of his father. He looked at them wildly before turning back to Legolas and gripping him again. The twins and their father bowed their heads and moved to join the line that the other elven soldiers had formed. They stood with their faces downwards as the grief of Aragorn burned their sensitive ears. They began to hum softly as the weeping continued. Their melody was haunting and saddened. All were grieving for the lost prince._

_Aragorn's voice carried above the rest as his pleas went unanswered._

"_Please come back my friend…Please don't leave me…"_

* * *

**Okay this was really hard to write. Just one more chapter left in the flashbacks and then an undetermined amount of chapters on the present day reaction in Mirkwood.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

* * *

_A light rain fell from the graying sky as a procession of elves approached Mirkwood. _

_The elves of Rivendell had their eyes cast downwards, some of them filled with tears. Almost all of Rivendell had departed in grief for the fallen prince._

_ Aragorn and Elrond were walking at the front. The ranger had a single hand gripping the side of Legolas' casket._

_ Elladan and Elrohir were slightly behind the two, grieving quietly. They were the main supporters of the intricate casket. It had been made especially for the prince. The sides were made of freshly cut pine trees that had willingly given themselves to the woodland elf's cause. They had been carved with detailed pictures of the favorite things of the prince. _

_A forest like landscape created the background, and tucked skillfully on one side were images of the Mirkwood palace and the Anduin River. On the other side were portraits of Legolas' bow and twin knives. _

_The inside was lined with gleaming sliver linens. _

_The princes' body had been cleaned and bandaged. The worst of his wounds were covered; unfortunately some were still all too visible. His eyes had been closed and his golden hair had been cleaned of blood and grime, brushed neatly, and finally placed over his shoulders. He wore his finest clothes of a light blue tunic with sliver embroidered leaves covering the neck line and sleeves. They were paired with light grey leggings and matching boots. He would have looked almost completely normal had it not have been for the loose fit of the clothes on his emaciated body. _

_The casket was covered by a thin layer of slightly sliver tinted crystal. It cast a light glow over the prince's lifeless body._

_Aragorn swallowed thickly as his attention was draw once again to the body within the casket. He never thought that he would see his best friend lying prone and lifeless. He ground his teeth heavily. _

_Legolas should be up here laughing and joking, being his normal sarcastic self. Hell he would even love to be tackled and receive a cuff over the head from the elf if it would mean bringing him back. _

_The ranger's grip tightened on the casket as he felt the group stop. He had been so caught up in his thoughts and grief that he hadn't noticed the group of nine or ten elves that had gathered in front of the group._

_Each one carried a long bow and a quiver of deadly arrows. Aragorn's heart sank when he saw the royal seal on their right shoulder. This signified the battalion standing before them were the guards of the king, and therefore the border. Not only that, but this was Legolas' battalion. He had trained these warriors since they had first decided to join the king's war force. He had taught them how to make their arrows, shoot their bows, and survive. He had been a close friend to all of them, and was a father figure to most. _

_The Mirkwood elves were all staring at the group with confused and wide eyes. They approached Lord Elrond slowly. A tall male stepped ahead of the other's and craned his head slightly to look at the saddened elves around them. Aragorn watched as Elrond placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. His father remained silent, but moved aside so the elf could move forward. _

_The line of Rivendell elves that had been blocking the view of the casket, moved aside and revealed the box still being supported by the twins. The Mirkwood soldier shakily walked forward and set his eyes on the wooden box. As he reached the casket his eyes widened and his bow fell from his grip. His left hand shot up to his mouth. His legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground, his right hand gripping the casket. _

_The elf's breath became heavy and he threw his head back and wailed. It pierced the trees and caused the other wood elves to run to his side. The rest of them had similar reactions and their screams of anguish echoed through the forest. _

_The elves of Rivendell gathered around them and tried to pull them back. They sobbed a little louder, but allowed themselves to be pulled away. They were shaking uncontrollably and most of them were relying completely on the elves of Rivendell. Slowly but surely they were led away and guided towards the Mirkwood palace. They were moving slowly but grief had already consumed them and it was the best they could do at that point. _

_Aragorn's bottom lip trembled when the procession began moving again. He dropped his head again and willed his legs to move. They obeyed, but barely. The ranger trudged forward with the rest of the elves, dreading the inevitable return to Mirkwood._

* * *

_The rain had increased to the point where it seemed like the Valar was grieving for the prince as well. The procession of elves had gathered around a weeping willow. The branches were sweeping the ground lightly and the breeze was causing them to dance. The elves standing outside, of Mirkwood and Rivendell alike, were humming and chanting quietly and with a melancholy tune. They swayed gently with the branches of the willow. They let their tears fall freely and silently. Some watched the ground, other's watched the sky, and some watched the tree, praying and grieving for the elves and man inside._

* * *

_Inside the branches of the tree the atmosphere was tainted with sadness. Lord Elrond was standing behind his twin sons, a hand on each of their shoulders. Elladan and Elrohir's shoulders were shaking slightly as they wept for their close friend. Aragorn stood slightly apart from them. His eyes were glued to the ground in front of him. He watched in silent horror as his father and brothers turned to leave. Elrond pushed his grieving sons through the curtain of leaves and turned back to the grave._

"_I am sorry King Thranduil. No father should have to lose their child, especially not in such a tragic way. Your son was loved by all that he knew and he will be missed dearly. I am also forever in his debt and I feel honored that I was able to meet him and call him a friend. No one will forget his sacrifice."_

_Elrond was met with a shaky sob in reply. The elven lord sighed and looked back at his adoptive son. He tried to offer a comforting smile, but ended up failing when his own grief clouded its sincerity. _

_Elrond took his leave and left Aragorn alone._

_The ranger watched anxiously as his father's back disappeared. He sighed and turned back to the other being in the space. His eyes watered when they fell on the broken form of the king. Thranduil was kneeling in front of his sons grave marker sobbing. His back was arched to the point where he was almost curling in on himself. His forehead was resting slightly on the ground, and his clothes were ruffled and dirtied, he looked completely disorganized. _

_Aragorn took a deep breath and approached the king. He kneeled timidly next to the king. He stared at the grave as tears stung his eyes. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but found no sound would come through. He closed his mouth slowly and tried to blink away his tears. However, no matter how many times he repeated the gesture, the tears wouldn't stop. He looked at the king again and knew that he had to speak. He opened his mouth again and this time forced some sound to come out. His voice was quieter than normal, and it had also risen in pitch, but it sounded none the less._

"_I-It's my fault y-your s-s-sons d-dead. I can n-never e-ever a-a-ask you to f-forgive me and I k-know that I s-s-shouldn't be h-here b-but I just…I-I just wanted t-to s-say t-t-that I am s-so sorry f-for what I h-h-have d-done."_

_The ranger remained in his spot as he sobbed along with the king. He was slightly startled when he felt a weak and cold hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his tear stricken face to the side and was surprised when he saw the equally grief filled and puffy eyes of the king staring back at him. When the king spoke his voice was broken and weak, the complete opposite of the normal vibrato it held. _

"_He would always talk about you. I would send him to Imladris and he would come home with several new tales about the young Estel and his enormous amount of charm."_

_The king turned back to stare at his son's grave, a light smile on his lips. Aragorn looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. Small tears slipped from behind his closed lids and stained his tunic. He sat quietly as the king continued._

"_Then when you left he was torn in two. It broke him to see you leave. Then when he found out that you were returning, I practically had to hold him back when another runner was asked to go talk to Lord Elrond. Then when he didn't return on time…"The king closed his eyes and his voice cracked slightly. "I thought that he must have lost track of time when he was with you. I-I should've come looking for him sooner. I-I should h-have protected my son!"_

_The king slammed his fists on the ground and his breath fell heavy. He looked to the ranger and spoke softly through his tears._

"_If it is a-anyone's f-fault, I-I-It's mine, I b-blame you for nothing Aragorn, nothing."_

_The king turned away and resumed his original sobbing. Aragorn looked down and began hyperventilating slightly. It was all too much, he couldn't take it any longer. __ He grasped his chest and stumbled to his feet. _

_Thranduil turned in shock and called lightly after the ranger, who was now standing up against the curtain of leaves, breathing heavily. _

"_Aragorn…?"_

_The ranger flinched slightly before rushing through the leaves._

* * *

_Aragorn ran by the mass of elves gathered outside the tree and easily ignored the calls of his loved ones. All he could hear was his own sobs and the sound of his blood rushing through his ears as he ran through the forests of Mirkwood._

* * *

**Alright that's the end of the flashbacks. **

**Oh and I might not be able to update until Friday. I am super busy this week and unfortunately updating probably isn't going to be the first thing on my to-do list. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you so much for all of the reviews you have left. I always love to receive more!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

The beings in the room sat in complete silence. The drop of a pin could be heard from the other side of the room.

Gandalf sat uncomfortably in his chair. He had placed his left hand to his brow, and was rubbing his fingers lightly against his temples. He was watching the rest of the fellowship quietly from underneath his hand.

The hobbits were sitting rigidly on the edge of the bed. Frodo and Sam were sitting side by side with their mouths slightly agape, and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They were stunned and frozen on the spot. Merry and Pippin were in a similar state. Pippin was still lying underneath the light blankets with Merry at his side. The two young hobbits had tears gathered in the corners of their eyes. Several had already fallen down Pippin's face. Neither one dared to say a word, none of them even wanted to move.

Boromir was leaning back on his perch, head tipped to the ceiling. He had his eyes closed as he replayed the wizard's story in his mind, the sadness and grief of it all of clearly taking its toll on the man. He turned his head back to the group and looked at the wizard in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, and quickly shut it again, finding no words worth saying. The dwarf was also, surprisingly, shocked at the tale. He stood, leaning on his axe. His grip had slackened largely and his face was now downcast. His eyes searched the floor frantically as his mind raced. The new information of the king and his son had changed many of his thoughts about elves. He was still in no way racing to befriend them, but he no longer felt the need to stay an arm's length away.

"So now you all know…"

All jerked towards the door and they deflated slightly when they saw the disgruntled ranger leaning against the door frame. Tear streaks were evident on his face and his eyes were red and puffy. His knees had dark green grass stains covering them. They were obviously from kneeling in the grass for hours, the fellowship could easily guess where. His overcoat was tilted sideways and his shirt was crumpled. The man looked completely stressed out.

Aragorn slowly entered the room. He walked to a far bed and fell heavily onto it. He kicked off his slightly muddy boots and pulled his feet up onto the sheets. He scooted backwards until his back was leaning against the pillows. He closed his eyes slowly and exhaled loudly. There was silence for another moment until the ranger's chest began heaving. His breath came out in choked gasps and tears were leaking from his eyes. However, not a single noise fell from his lips.

The fellowship watched in pain as the ranger struggled. Pippin sighed and shifted his gaze to the ranger. As the man became more distressed, the hobbit moved from under the sheets and swung his legs over the side. He gestured for Merry to help him. Merry nodded and got up from the bed. He stood at Pippin's side as the smaller hobbit grabbed his arm, and pushed himself up. The two shuffled across the room until they reached Aragorn's bed. Pippin released Merry's arm and plopped onto the bed. He scooted closer to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. The ranger stiffened under the touch and hung his head, his hair falling over his face and blocking his pained features. Pippin leaned a little closer and closed his eyes. He heaved a sigh and spoke softly to the ranger.

"Aragorn I am so sorry…losing a friend like that must have been horrible, and at such a young age…I just can't even…he sounded so brave, I would have loved to have been able to meet him."

The hobbit trailed off as a shaky hand enclosed his. He looked up to see the slightly crooked and not completely sincere smile that had captured the ranger's lips.

"Thank you Pippin…that means a lot to me and I am sure that Legolas would be deeply flattered."

The ranger glanced downwards and the smile disappeared. He continued on in a mumbled voice.

"He always was too modest. He was the best archer in all of middle earth you know…he could kill a cave troll with one shot…he taught me almost everything that I know."

The ranger's shoulders sank and Pippin frowned. Thinking quickly, Pippin reached out and gripped the ranger's shoulder. The man glanced over at the small being and sniffed softly. Pippin's face fell slightly when he saw how much the ranger had changed. The normally strong and protective figure had been turned into a frightened and timid child. It was heartbreaking to the hobbit. Pippin soothed the ranger by calmly speaking.

"Aragorn…can you tell me more about Legolas? If it's too hard you don't have to, but would love to know more about who he was."

The ranger remained quiet as he considered the question. After a minute he nodded slowly. Pippin smiled lightly and quickly glanced back at his fellow hobbits and the remaining members of the fellowship. Gandalf nodded in reassurance that the hobbit should continue. Pippin turned back to the ranger. Aragorn had returned his gaze to his lap and his eyes seemed blank and empty as he stared. Then he stared talking. His gaze didn't stray as he spoke but his eyes definitely grew stronger.

"I met him when I was a mere child; he visited Rivendell shortly after Lord Elrond adopted me. We became friends immediately and he became my hero. All I wanted was to be like him. I could tell him everything and he would listen. He would be a sounding board and sometimes he would even be a punching bag."

Aragorn paused and smiled slightly.

"Like when I first learned my heritage at the age of eighteen…I was angry and confused. I ran from home and headed straight for Mirkwood. When I arrived I was under fed, cut and bruised, basically I was a mess. I burst into the palace and headed straight for the throne room. I rushed through the doors and ended up interrupting Legolas and his father. I had never met King Thranduil and so he was quite surprised to see me standing at his door. Legolas on the other hand jumped into action. He abandoned everything else he was doing and immediately brought me up to his room. He sat me on his bed and wouldn't let me leave until he had checked, cleaned, re-checked, and bandaged my minor injuries. The next thing I knew I was crying on his shoulder. I remember him holding me close and listening carefully as I sobbed about everything. When I was done and he didn't say anything I knew something was wrong. After minimal effort I managed to drag out the truth. I was stunned to learn that he had known since we first met. I was hurt and felt betrayed. I punched him in the nose and ran from the room. He found me in a guest room several minutes later. He had a bandage across his nose and it was slightly black and blue. I tried to apologize but he brushed me off. He came and sat down next to me and let me lean against him slightly. Then he told me…"

The ranger stopped and laughed lightly. He turned to the members of the fellowship, who were delighted to see a smile gracing his lips.

"He told me that if I had screwed up his chances with the she-elf he had fallen for, he would kill me."

The ranger could no longer hold back his laughter. Even some of the fellowship was laughing. They quieted when the ranger turned his face to the ceiling and smiled.

"After I had returned home, I decided to join the rangers. I left the elves and therefore Legolas. We were both heartbroken when we parted, but it was needed. He understood that I needed time to myself and he let me go. I didn't see him until I returned two years later on a break from the company. He was visiting Rivendell and seeing as he only had a few more days left before he had to return home, we wanted to spend that time with just the two of us…"

The ranger trailed off as his smile disappeared and tears filled his eyes once more. He turned his gaze back to the fellowship.

"That was the last time that I saw him…He died for me and that is a debt that I can never repay, no matter how badly I want to."

The ranger sighed and stiffened slightly. The room was plunged into uncomfortable silence.

Pippin and Merry looked at each other awkwardly as Aragorn leaned back against the pillows. Gandalf shifted slightly in his chair and Gimli cleared his throat timidly. Boromir remained still, his gaze boring into the broken man. Aragorn ignored the awkwardness and closed his eyes gently. The silence stretched on.

Then, surprisingly, Sam broke the quiet.

"Mister Aragorn?"

The ranger turned his head in response. The hobbit was sitting uncomfortably next to Frodo when he raised his head.

"Well Gandalf told us about the gifts that the other elves left for Legolas at his grave and well…I brought some things from the shire and I was wondering if we could leave them there for him."

The hobbit suddenly jerked his head up and held his hands up in a defensive stance.

"If that's okay with you and King Thranduil…"

Sam waited nervously for the ranger's response. Aragorn smiled kindly and approached the hobbit. He placed a warm hand on the hobbit's small shoulder.

"Of course Sam, Legolas would love it. He was quite curious about your race and lifestyle you know."

All four of the hobbits widened their eyes in surprise. Merry gaped at the ranger and spoke.

"He wanted to know about us? A wood elf wanted to know about us?"

Aragorn nodded and continued.

"Aye, he was curious about everything really…we both were. But I was usually too shy to act on any curiosities. Legolas on the other hand, not so much."

Gandalf chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. His eyes sparkled slightly and his voice floated through the room.

"A little too curious if you ask me. Legolas gave his father many gray hairs with his famous questions. He would ask anything from why is the sky blue to why do we walk on two legs!"

The hobbits giggled lightly. Even the ranger joined in. After they had quieted down, Aragorn flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes lightly and smiled. He was clearly exhausted and sleep was coming closer and closer to claiming him.

"I will take you to his grave tomorrow my friends, for now I am tired and sleep calls me."

As the ranger slipped off into sleep he heard the final words of the hobbits and smiled genuinely.

"You know Merry?"

"Yeah Pip?"

"Legolas sounded like a really great person…err elf. I really wish he I could've met him.

"Me too Pip, me too."

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but today was the day of symposium which is this big presentation that my class has to do, and I was so stressed out about it yesterday that I just couldn't type. And I am thinking that this is going to be the last chapter…However, it is not final.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The almost soundless crunch of grass under feet was the only sound around the small group that walked through the forest of Mirkwood. Aragorn was at the lead, he was showing the other members of the group through the winding and twisted trees. The four hobbits were following behind him closely. They searched the trees nervously; Mirkwood wasn't exactly the safest place for hobbits, or anyone for that matter.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry had also been paying keen attention to the ranger and his reactions. The morning had been reasonably calm. Aragorn had simply woken up, dressed, and asked the hobbits if they wanted to go visit Legolas. He clearly had not aimed the question at the wizard, Gondorian, or dwarf. Not wanting to pry, the hobbits nodded and the other fellowship members quieted their protests.

The sudden stop of the ranger alerted the hobbits that they had arrived. They gasped lightly when they saw the beautiful willow standing alone in the clearing. It was a rare sunny day, and the rays of light had warmed the dew soaked grass. The hobbits wriggled their feet and leaned into the feeling. Smiles crept to their lips and they looked at the ranger expectantly. The man was standing silently as he stared at the tree. He looked down when Pippin tugged lightly on his jacket.

"Aragorn…Are you ready?"

The man nodded and silently walked to the tree. The hobbits exchanged nervous glances before following after the man quickly. They soon managed to match his pace and watched as he pulled back the curtain of thick green leaves. The hobbits stared at the ranger in confusion. Aragorn sighed lightly and gestured for the hobbits to move inside. When the four remained still, Aragorn let the leaves fall back and he approached the hobbits. He kneeled down to their level when he spoke.

"His grave is inside…This was one of his favorite spots. Whenever he was upset I could find him here. He always joked that this was where he wanted to spend eternity…" The rangers eyes darkened slightly and he exhaled heavily. "If only he knew how true that actually was." The man straightened himself back to full height and walked back to the willow. He gripped the leaves again and waited as the hobbits filed inside. He stepped in behind them and let the curtain separate him from the outside world.

Four jaws dropped as the hobbits took in the burial site. They moved their eyes across the spread at the trunk of the tree as they approached it. Once they reached the base the four hobbits looked up and down the tree. Their gawking ceased when the ranger began speaking.

"His father refused to cremate him, even though that is the normal elvish custom. He buried him here…he didn't want to have to let him go, no one did. That's why all of these are here."

Aragorn gestured to the various objects lining the ground, tree trunk, and headstone.

"They are gifts from the grieving elves that live here, or that knew the prince and visited the area. He was loved by almost all he met. He saved many lives during his life and because of that many had debts to pay. When he died, people visited his grave to mourn for weeks. They still do frequently. There are gifts here from all over, Rivendell, Mirkwood of course, Lothlorien, even some towns of men. As I said before, he loved seeing the different pieces of the other inhabitants of middle earth. Whenever people visit they bring him pieces or items from their culture, this is why I thought that he would love your idea Sam."

The ranger had now moved so he was sitting by the grave stone. He leaned his back against the tree and sighed heavily. The hobbits gathered around him and placed themselves in the grass. Sam pulled his pack from behind him and began shuffling through the vast contents. Frodo came to his aid and the two searched together. While the two were occupied Merry posed a question to the ranger.

"Aragorn, the stone, what does it say?"

The ranger shifted slightly on the spot and closed his eyes.

"It's written in the Sindarin, or the grey tongue. It's the language of Legolas and his people. Thranduil marked it himself. The words are from the song he was singing earlier. When Legolas was brought home after he died, his father's best musicians wrote a song for the prince. He loved music and that was their parting gift. The king chose two verses to mark the grave. In the common tongue they would be..._Legolas Greenleaf;__A mighty warrior with the heart of a lion_; _Stars will shine on him forever_"

The hobbit nodded and looked at the elvish written on the stone again. After a moment of thought, the hobbit questioned the man again.

"If you don't want to you don't have to but…could you sing it for us? The bits that we heard the king sing were beautiful, really sad, but beautiful."

The ranger remained silent and the hobbit chewed his bottom lip in worry that he had stepped over the line. Then without warning the ranger tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

_Oh little Greenleaf wandering through the trees,_

_Laughing, jumping, happy as can be,_

_Night took your fun,_

_The day fell to quick,_

_You were loved by all_

_Each and every one,_

_Spending your days out in the sun_

_Why someone would make them end_

_No one can begin to understand…_

_Your leave was pained_

_Our grief was strong_

_When you sailed to the sea_

_Forever gone…_

_The time you spent, here with us_

_Was filled with joy_

_It always was_

_If only you'd come back to us…_

_Your heart was that of a lion, oh so strong_

_A warrior that would never do wrong_

_The Valar shines his stars on you_

_Knowing your forever true_

_Legolas Greenleaf playing in the trees_

_Why oh why did you have to leave?_

The ranger's jaw snapped shut and he looked at the hobbits. His eyes were pained but he remained quiet and not a single tear fell. He watched Merry and Pippin as they nodded slightly. They leaned against each other and then, just remembering Sam and Frodo, turned their attention back to their kinsman.

The second pair of hobbits had finally managed to unpack the smaller cloth bag that held Sam's remembrance of the Shire.

Aragorn rearranged himself so he sat with the small beings. He watched curiously as Sam unbound the bag and pulled out its contents. He smiled timidly when he saw what was inside.

Sam's short fingers drew a wooden spinning top, a small glass vase, a tiny tin with a transparent lid, which held some sort of various herbs, a miniature book bound in leather, and then the hobbit delicately drew out a small parcel wrapped in slightly damp brown paper. Aragorn watched in anticipation as the hobbit undid the string that held the paper together.

He gasped lightly when he saw the pale blue and white, star shaped flower show its fragile petals. Sam gathered the objects together and pushed them over towards the man. He held out the flower before setting in the ranger's palm. He watched as Aragorn observed the small plant.

"That is a Simbelmynë flower. It grows all over the Shire and it won't die once it is cut. It is important however, to track their blooming schedule. Even though they are abundant they only bloom for a month each year. I brought it with me because I have grown up around them and they used to grow in my yard. I thought that Legolas might like because I seem to recall that wood elves have a stronger connection to nature than most other elves. Is that true?"

The ranger nodded and smiled at the young hobbit.

"Indeed they do Sam. Legolas and his father especially. He was friends with most of the trees around us, even after they were touched by shadow. They would do anything for him, like the willow we stand under. Thranduil asked if it would protect his son and it has let none but friends and grievers past its branches. If anyone tried to disturb the grave…well I would not want to be in their shoes."

The hobbits swallowed thickly and looked nervously at the tree. Aragorn chuckled lightly at their reactions, and gathered the various objects into his arms. He walked carefully to the tree and began placing the items in the few open spaces around the grave. The hobbits rushed to join him and stood at his sides. They watched as he finished and stood back from the tree, admiring his work. Smiles graced all five of them.

All stood in silence. It was no longer awkward, forced, or laden with grief. Of course the loss of the elf still weighed on many hearts, including the ranger, but it wasn't consuming and was in no way overwhelming the ranger to the brink of destruction like it had been before.

The man looked down at the smiling hobbits at his side and placed a hand on the closest shoulder.

"Thank you master hobbits, you have helped me much. I would not be in this place right now had it not been for your kindness. I am in debt to you for life."

The hobbits returned the man's smile and then moved their gazes back to the grave site and the surrounding gifts. All five stood in a quiet state, simply enjoying the others company and silently mourning the lost soul.

* * *

**So…I decided not to make this the last chapter.**

**Please review!**


	9. Epilogue

**Alright so this is the final chapter. Sorry that it's kinda short, but it was supposed to be more of an epilogue, not an ending chapter.**

**Please review! I love them and I need them!**

* * *

A milky white horse stepped gracefully through the slightly barren grass. It swung its head to the left, the right, and then the left again, scanning the trees. Mirkwood could make all nervous, human and animal.

However, today the forest was peacefully quite. The darkness of Dol Guldor had been vanquished when Sauron had fallen, and the once evil forest was slowly returning to its original form of Greenwood the great.

The lone horseman continued forward as he calmed the horse by lightly touching it's neck. He rubbed gentle circles in the short and coarse hair. The animal responded by whinnying quietly and drawing it's head upwards. The man atop the horse smiled kindly and turned his gaze to the path ahead. He straightened slightly when he realized he had once again entered the familiar hallway of grass, lined by towering trees. He slowed his transport to a stop and regally dismounted. When his feet hit the ground he righted his posture and straightened his rich robes. The cape of deep navy fluttered lightly in the slight breeze. He wore a light blue tunic with matching navy embroidery around the neck line, sleeves, and hem. His leggings were the same dark blue. They were tucked into his gray boots expertly. And atop his head was the silver and jeweled crown of Gondor.

Aragorn gathered the reigns of his horse and led it forward. It followed hesitantly before snorting and resigning itself to continuing.

As he walked Aragorn allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts for the first time this journey. He watched the trees thoughtfully as images of his last excursion in this part of the world filled his mind. Images of wounded hobbits, sorrowful kings, and grieving rangers plagued his mind. He had to admit that it darkened his mood a little, but it no longer took its original toll on the man. The hobbits filled his mind as he passed the spot where the fellowship had pleaded with the elves to help heal their friend. The thoughts of the hobbits made the man smile warmly. He hadn't seen the small beings in over five years. In fact, he hadn't seen any of the fellowship for years. They had all gone their separate ways after the war had been won. Gimli had returned to the lonely mountain, the hobbits to the shire, except for Frodo who had left from the undying lands with Gandalf and the elves.

He was pulled from his fond memories when he looked upwards and saw the stone arches of the elven palace. He felt saddened when he saw how empty and unkempt it had become. When the woodland elves left with their king, the palace had been abandoned. The roots of the surrounding trees had grown unruly and their branches and vines had created intricate patterns across the walls. He continued moving as he made a sharp right past the once marvelous stronghold.

He stopped just as the palace was about to leave his sight. He turned back and gave it one more longing gaze. He contemplated going in, but decided against it when his restricted time returned to his thoughts. Arwen had remained in Minas Tirith while he embarked on his journey. She was severely pregnant and was due in a matter of weeks. Aragorn had left a little earlier than he had originally planned to make sure he was home in time to see his son's birth. He sighed and continued on his way.

In several more minutes he had reached the edge of his desired location. He looked upon the clearing with a mixture of happiness and regret. He hadn't been to visit since the hobbits had helped him overcome his guilt.

He released the reigns and whispered several elvish phrases in the horse's ear. It watched him carefully before swinging its head and disappearing into the woods.

Aragorn turned his back to the tree line and wandered forwards into the clearing. He walked purposely to the willow and pulled back the leaves protecting the grave. He stepped inside and allowed himself to get lost in the macabre beauty of the burial site. He let his gaze sweep over the area and he smiled when his gaze fell on the gifts from the Shire that he and the four hobbits had placed there so long ago. He snorted softly when he saw the delicate flower that, as per Sam's promise, hadn't aged a day.

He tore his gaze from the gifts and walked over to the grave stone and sat down in front of it. He looked at the elvish writing and smiled, his head cocking slightly to one side.

Aragorn placed his hands behind him and leaned back. He stretched out his legs and he sighed happily before looking upwards into the sunlit tree branches. After several contemplative moments, he returned his gaze to the stone marking the grave and spoke directly to his friend.

"Hello Legolas, my closest friend, I have much to tell you…"

* * *

**Well that's it! It's over, it's done, and I am genuinely happy with the outcome! I hope you liked it too!**

**Please review!**


End file.
